


Hugs and Kisses

by simplyn2deep



Series: Jot it Down July [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, jot it down July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”





	Hugs and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fluffday theme for Jot it Down July on tumblr.

It started out innocently enough. A hug and a brief kiss as they parted ways. And soon it became a habit. A nearly every day habit that he’d grown accustomed to.

One morning, before he started his morning shift at the coffee shop, he showed up at Derek’s loft and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds before knocking again.

“Stiles?” Derek asked as opened the door and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses,” Stiles replied as he stepped into the loft and wrapped his arms tightly around Derek.

Instantly Derek’s arms were wrapped around Stiles, returning the hug just as tightly. He lightly brushed his lips against the side of Stiles' head.

Stiles hummed in appreciation and pulled away a bit. “Better than coffee,” he said with a smile. He swooped in to lightly kiss Derek’s lips before pulling completely away. “Don’t want to be late for work. I’ll see you later.”

Derek grinned as he watched Stiles jog down the stairs and pushed the loft door closed before going back to bed for a few more hours of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it still for Friday with 44 mins to spare!


End file.
